A known power converter is obtained by placing a regulator in series with a charge pump. An example of such a regulator operates by switching an inductor into one state and into a second state according to some switch duty cycle. The inductor in this regulator performs two functions. One is to control the output voltage of the converter. The other is to promote adiabatic charge transfer among the capacitors within the charge pump.
Known power converters operating according to the above principles are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,860,396, 8,743,553, 8,503,203, 8,693,224, 8,339,184, 8,619,445, 8,723,491, and 8,817,501, the contents of which are all herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.